Building a Family: A Christmas to Remember
by MackenzieW
Summary: A flash forward to Christmas time in Building a Family. Robin, Regina, Sophie and Roland get ready to celebrate the holidays with a few surprises along the way. [OQ AU]


**A/N** : Okay, I missed Christmas—sorry! But I hope you all enjoy this little peek into the future for the Mills and Locksley families in my Building a Family verse!

* * *

Regina put the last dish in the dishwasher and started it, finishing the cleanup from the large lunch she had made for her family. She turned to Robin, who rinsed off the sponge used to wipe down the sink and put it back in its proper place to dry out. Leaning closer, she took his hand and gave it a tug. "Come with me."

He gave her a confused smile but followed her without question. She led him past the living room where Sophie and Roland watched a movie together and up the stairs to her second level. Regina then paused by another door, hand on the knob. "Ready to see the attic?"

"Ooh, the mysterious attic," he joked, rubbing his hands together. "Are you finally trusting me with the bodies?"

"How do you know I'm not going to add yours to my collection?" she asked, opening the door and turning on the light.

The smell of pine enveloped her as he leaned forward, lips pressed against her ear. "Because you like having me around."

She shivered with excitement, smiling as she replied: "True. I guess you get to live. For now."

"Our children will be pleased to hear that," he said. "I think they like having me around. Which is another reason to not add me to your collection."

"Fair point," she conceded, taking his hand again. He laced their fingers together as she led him up the stairs and into the chilled attic.

Boxes and old pieces of furniture sat up there, some covered, others not. Regina trekked toward one corner of the attic and started to pull out boxes. She glanced over her shoulder. "We'll take the boxes down first and then we'll take out the tree."

"Tree?" he asked, confused. She watched as realization lit up his eyes a few seconds later. "We're decorating for Christmas, aren't we?"

She nodded. "Yes, we are. Do you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head, rolling up his sweater sleeves. "I just don't get all the secrecy about it."

"I just didn't want the children to get underfoot," she replied, handing him a box. "And I want to surprise them."

"You still could've clued me in," he told her, getting a good grip on the box.

She shrugged before picking up a box herself and winking at him. "This way was more fun."

He chuckled, following her as she led him back down the stairs. They made several trips up and down the attic stairs, piling up boxes until it was time to get the tree down. Robin carried one end and went down backwards while Regina held up the back. She frowned as she watched him. "Be careful."

"I will," he assured her, looking behind him. "Don't worry."

They placed the tree box down next to the other boxes and Robin sighed, placing his hands on his hips. 'Now we have to get all of these downstairs," he said.

"It's not much harder than getting them down from the attic," Regina told him, shutting off the attic light and closing the door. "We just need to be careful with the tree."

"Tree? Are we decorating for Christmas?" Sophie asked. She stood on the top stair, her brown eyes lit up with joy.

Robin nodded, motioning to the boxes. "At least I hope that's why your mother had me haul down all these boxes."

"Oh, don't make it sound like I forced you to do this by yourself," Regina said, rolling her eyes. "I did help."

He chuckled before nodding at Sophie. "Your mother did help and she does want us to decorate the house for Christmas. You up to it?"

Sophie nodded, rushing over to hug her father. He held her close, hand cupping her dark hair as he kissed the top of her head. Regina watched, misty-eyed and with her hand over her heart. They were going to decorate for the first time as a family and she was going to treasure these memories forever.

"Papa? Mom? Sophie? Where is everyone?" Roland asked, calling up the stairs.

Regina hurried over to the top, smiling down at the confused kindergartener. "We're all up here but we'll be down in a few minutes, sweetheart. With Christmas decorations."

He gasped, his eyes lighting up. "Are we going to get our decorations and put them up too?"

"Yes," she said, knowing it was only right and making a note to ask Robin where he had stored his decorations. "All our decorations will go up today."

Roland cheered and ran into the living room, shouting about how he was going to find the perfect spot for the tree. Chuckling, she turned back to the other two members of her family. "We better hurry down there," she told them.

"Roland loves to decorate," Robin said, smiling. "We usually put on Christmas music and dance around while we do so."

Sophie frowned. "We usually watch Christmas movies like _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ while we decorate ours."

"Well, I think that like how we've blended our family, we need to blend our decorations and traditions," Regina said, hugging her daughter. "So, why don't we decorate while listening to music and then watch movies after while drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies?"

"Now that sounds like a tradition I can support one hundred percent," Robin said, picking up a box. He headed for the stairs to start bringing everything down to the living room.

Regina lingered behind, hugging their daughter tighter. "Are you okay with making a new tradition, sweetheart?"

Sophie nodded, leaning closer to her. "Yeah, I guess so since it'll be with Daddy and Roland."

"I know there's been a lot of change so far and there will probably be a lot more," Regina continued, "but as long as we're together, that's what matters."

Robin returned upstairs, crossing his arms as he studied them. "Well? Are you going to help me or am I going to have to carry all these boxes down by myself?"

Groaning, Regina released Sophie. "Come on, sweetheart. Daddy needs us strong women to help him with the boxes."

"Damn right I do," he replied, grinning as Sophie chuckled and picked up one of the boxes. Regina moved to pick up one herself and he stopped her, kissing her. "I love strong women."

"Good." She winked at him before picking up a box and following their daughter down the stairs with him right behind them.

* * *

Robin's decorations had been stored in the basement and he brought them up once all the other boxes had been put in the living room. Together, they had decided which decorations to put up and combined ornaments for the Christmas tree. After a brief debate over whether to use Robin's star or Regina's angel, the angel had won. Robin helped Sophie put it on the very top of the tree, hugging her tightly afterwards while Roland danced around them. Pulling out her phone, Regina captured it all on video so she could always remember the moment.

They then hung their stockings on her mantle so Santa could fill them come Christmas morning. Roland's was placed on the far left, followed by Sophie's, then Regina's and finally Robin's on the far right. It was another thing that solidified the fact they were now a family.

By that point, it had grown dark and so they would have to decorate the outside the following day. "But we have the tree to enjoy," Robin said. "That's the important part, right?"

"Yay!" Roland cheered, jumping up and down.

Sophie, though, frowned as she looked up at Regina. "What about the cookies and hot chocolate? And the movies?"

Regina laughed, hugging her daughter. "This is a special occasion, so don't get used to this-we'll have them now. Let me go make the hot chocolate while you and Roland choose the movie."

"Okay," Sophie said, pulling away. She took her brother's hand. "Come on, Roland. Let's go find the perfect movie."

He cheered, skipping beside her as they headed over to where Regina kept all the movies. She smiled, heading for the kitchen to make the snacks. Robin followed her, his fingers grazing her hip as he reached out for her. "Thought I would help," he said.

"Oh?" she asked, leaning back against him. "How so?"

"However you want me to help," he replied, kissing her neck.

She leaned against him, letting him hold for a moment. Joy swelled inside her. A year ago, she had thought he had abandoned her when she was pregnant and therefore had also rejected their daughter. She never would've imagined that they would be living together, raising their children and being a real family. It was the best Christmas present—and it had arrived early!

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm just really glad you and Roland are here to celebrate with us," she said, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Robin."

He kissed the side of her head. "I love you too, Regina. Now, we probably should get those cookies and hot chocolate before we have an adorable riot on our hands."

She nodded, pulling out four mugs. "I have some cookies in the jar. Why don't you put them on the plate while I heat up the chocolate?"

Together, they got the snacks ready. Robin pulled down a tray he had and they placed everything on it. He carried it in as Regina approached their children. "Have you picked a movie?"

"We have," Sophie said, looking at Roland. She sounded very diplomatic as she said: "I chose Santa Claus is Coming to Town, he chose Frosty the Snowman. After some debate and discussion, we compromised and chose the live action How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

Regina raised an eyebrow, considering how much her daughter sounded just like Mal then. She let it pass as she took the DVD from Sophie. "Well, that sounds like a very good compromise. Why don't you two get comfortable while I put this in?"

"I have hot chocolate," Robin said in a sing-song voice, setting down the tray on the table. They cheered and raced over to him, eager to get their treats.

Once she put the DVD in and pressed play, Regina took her seat on the couch. She and Robin were in the middle as Sophie sat on one end next to her father and Roland had taken the other so he could sit next to her. When Regina sat down, he cuddled up to her with a big smile on his face.

Robin placed his arm along the back of the couch and Regina leaned her head against it, enjoying the feeling. This was everything she used to fantasize about when she laid in bed after jolly days spent with Sophie. She longed to cuddle on the couch with Robin and Sophie even when all thoughts of him made her heart break all over again. The love she had felt for him never went away, though, and she hoped they could reconcile and be a family.

Her wish had come true and she found herself happier than she ever remembered being.

"Penny for your thoughts," he whispered, his voice husky and breath hot against her neck.

She glanced over at him, smiling as she admitted: "I just never thought I'd have this. You, me, a family, altogether for Christmas."

"You'll always have this now," he promised. "You have my word."

Regina leaned over and kissed him. "Good."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he dropped his hand to squeeze her other arm as he pulled her close. They all sat there, enjoying their snacks and watching the movie as the tree's lights twinkled in the December night.

It was perfect.

* * *

Robin sat at his desk looking over some proposals. It was hard to concentrate on summer when Christmas was all around him but it was important to get everything squared away well before the campers showed up in July. They were on track for their holiday vacation camp trial that would be held there in Storybrooke and Robin had happily taken a step back to let Mulan run with it. If all went well, he knew they could then expand it to the other places where he had camps.

He glanced up at the pictures on his desk, smiling at the faces of his family. There was a prominent picture of just Regina, dressed in the beautiful red gown she had worn to the Summer Festival ball, and right next to it was one of Sophie and Roland in their school uniforms as they beamed at his camera. On the other side of that picture was a frame that held two pictures—one of Roland as a baby and one of Sophie at around the same age. Regina had given it to him after she had caught him staring at it, marveling at every inch of his baby girl and wanting to imprint the image on his memory since he hadn't been there for her at the time.

Now, though, was going to be there for everything. Graduations, first dates, first love, high school, college, work, driving lessons, prom, wedding…all the events they still had together circled around his mind like a hurricane. He knew he had to focus on that rather than what he lost or else he would always be angry.

He made a note to talk about that with Archie at his next session to see if there was some way to stop those thoughts from popping up all the time. It was time to move on for good.

Robin set the papers down as he glanced at the clock on his computer. It was nearing five o'clock and he wanted to leave the office by then. Regina hadn't been feeling well lately—often tired and lacking an appetite at night these days—and so he had been preparing dinner for the children while she rested. He kept encouraging her to see a doctor but she always waved him off, insisting it was a bug that would pass in a few more days.

(One thought niggled at the back of his mind, whispering a possibility that he tried not to hope for. It was too soon, he believed, and once Regina got better he would just be disappointed that it wasn't the case).

Someone knocked on the door and he looked up, surprised to find Anna at his door. She looked a bit nervous. "Um, Robin, there's an older couple here and they say they're your parents…"

"My parents?" he asked, frowning. He picked up a picture he had on the desk and turned it toward her. "Do they look like these people?"

Anna leaned closer and her eyes widened as she nodded. Relief filled her voice when she said: "Oh good, they are your parents. I was a little nervous there after…well…you know."

He nodded, trying not to let the dark thoughts creep back into his mind. Instead, he forced himself to stay cheerful as he asked Anna to show his parents to his office. She nodded, heading off to fetch them while anticipation filled him.

"Robin!" His mother burst into the room, arms open wide so she could throw them around him. Sara held him close. "It's so good to see you in person."

"Surprise!" Richard added, rolling their luggage into the office. He beamed at Robin.

Disbelief filled Robin as he stood there, hugging his mother while staring at his father. This was a sight he never thought he'd see—his parents in his office in America. "What about your fear of flying, Mum? And Dad's motion sickness?"

"I figured it was time we got over it. It didn't seem fair to expect you and Regina to keep flying over to England to see us," his mother said, releasing him at last. "So we went to the doctor. Your father got something for the sickness and got something for the anxiety."

Richard hugged Robin next, whispering: "I don't know if it's worn off so if she's a little loopy, that's why."

"I know why we're probably an imposition so we're fully prepared to stay at a hotel," his mother said. "You can drop us off there first, if you want."

Picking up his phone, Robin sent a quick text to Regina. "Let me check with Regina then give you a tour of the office. We'll go from there."

"Before we do that, I have a special delivery for you. Just like you requested." Richard reached into his jacket pocket and held out a small black ring box.

Robin's heart sped up as he took it from his father's grasp, smiling with joy. He opened it, admiring the beautiful square cut diamond set on a silver band. It was just as he had remembered it, when his grandmother would show it to him and promise that he could have it one day to give to the woman he loved. Marian had made it clear what kind of engagement ring she was expecting and so he hadn't used it then. Maybe it had been fate as he didn't think he could then give it to Regina after putting it on Marian's finger. "Thank you so much, Dad. I appreciate it."

"Are you planning on doing what I think you're going to do?" his mother asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I am," he said, smiling at his mother. "Christmas Eve."

"Are you certain of this? You two haven't been together that long," she replied.

Robin frowned, snapping the ring box closed. "I thought you like Regina?"

"We do. And we think you two will be very happy together. We just want to make sure you're not rushing into anything," Richard said.

Sara nodded. "Have you two talked about marriage?"

"We have," Robin answered honestly. They had talked a lot about marriage—both privately between themselves and in sessions with Archie. He hadn't wanted to move in with her unless they had a clear path laid out and together, they agreed that path led to marriage. Despite the years apart, it was clear they were meant for each other. He wanted no one else but her and to make a life together with their children. Life had brought them together again and only death would part them.

There must've been something in his eyes or the conviction in his voice because his parents nodded. Richard reached out, squeezing his shoulder. "Then we wish you nothing but happiness."

"You _both_ deserve it," his mother added, beaming at him.

Relief flooded Robin. While he didn't need his parents' blessing, he certainly wanted it so he was glad to have it. "Thank you. It'll probably be a long engagement—a year at the minimum."

"You and Regina both have good heads on your shoulders. We trust you to do what's best for you and the children." Richard gave a nod to punctuate his statement.

Sara clapped her hands. "Now, I believe we were promised a tour?"

Laughing, Robin nodded and motioned toward the door. "Follow me."

* * *

Sophie checked her reflection in the hallway mirror, running her fingers through her hair. Her gold locket sat just right on her blue pullover sweater and her black skirt had no wrinkles. Everything was ready except her hair. A headband held it back now but maybe she should braid it just to be safe. She wanted to look perfect for her grandparents.

Her mother appeared behind her, pulling her dark hair off her shoulders. Regina smiled. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. There's not need to fuss."

"But you only get one chance at a first impression," Sophie argued.

"You already had that," Regina replied, "when you met them over the summer. Remember?"

"That was different, Mom! It was a video. Now they'll see me in person," she told her, her nerves starting to make her sick.

Her mother sighed, hugging her closely. "Nothing is going to change. They are your grandparents and they love you, no matter what."

Sophie heard a car pull into their driveway and her heart sped up as she pulled away from her mother. "They're here!"

"Yes, they are. You look beautiful, Sophie, and your grandparents aren't going to think otherwise. Okay?" Regina tucked her fingers under Sophie's chin, tilting her head up so their eyes met.

"Okay," Sophie replied, nodding. She still was nervous though to meet her grandparents in person, feeling her stomach knot up as she watched her mother go to open the door to let them in.

Robin was on the other side of the door and he smiled as he placed his keys back in his pocket. "Perfect timing, sweetheart."

"I have my moments," her mother replied before kissing him.

He pulled back, humming in that way Sophie had long realized he always did after kissing her mother. Robin motioned behind him. "I have to go get my parents' luggage. I'll be right back."

"I can help you." Sophie recognized the voice as her grandfather's and she held her breath, waiting for them to appear.

Her grandmother appeared first, hugging Regina before stepping into the house. She looked just like she did in their video chats, though bundled up against the Maine winter weather. Sophie watched as she undid her scarf and took off her black hat, smoothing down her gray hair with a gloved hand.

Sara then turned to Sophie, her smile brightening as she held out her arms. "I've wanted to hug you since your father introduced you, Sophie. And now I can."

"Nana," Sophie said, rushing into her grandmother's waiting arms. She wrapped hers around the older woman and closed her eyes as she hugged her tightly. Despite the cold that still clung to her coat, the hug warmed Sophie. Her Nana smelled of peppermint and felt soft, giving good hugs. It was different from how she remembered her other grandmother—Cora always smelled of flowers from the fancy French perfume she favored and wasn't so soft, but strong. However, Sophie always felt safe and loved when Cora hugged her—just like she felt now with Sara.

Her grandmother ran a hand through her hair and kissed her head, just like Robin often did when hugging her. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Oh, don't hog her all to yourself, Sara," Sophie heard her grandfather say. "I want to hug her too. I've been waiting just as long."

Laughing, Sara released Sophie and let her go over to Richard. He held her close and Sophie took a deep breath, memorizing every detail about him. She had never had a grandfather before as her mother's father had died when Regina was still a teenager. Richard was lean but strong, smelling of something that reminded her of the forest—much like her father. When he kissed the top of her head, his beard scratched at her scalp and she decided she liked it.

Richard let her go, stepping back and looking her over with a smile. "Yep. I definitely like seeing you in person better. Don't you agree, Sara?"

"Oh, yes," her grandmother replied. "This way we can actually touch you and hug you and hold you and…"

"Tickle you!" Richard's fingers found her side, tickling her as she let out a shriek of laughter and nearly crumpled to the floor. He managed to hold her up while never stopping the onslaught of tickles.

Sophie gasped as she tried to breathe between laughs, twisting her body to try to get away from him. "Pops! Stop!"

"What's the magic word?" Richard asked.

"Please!" she squealed. "Please, Pops!"

He let her go and she took a few deep gulps of air, though she continued to smile so much her face hurt. From upstairs, they heard a door slam and then feet running down the hallway. Roland appeared at the top of the stairs, gasping when he saw his grandparents. "Nana! Pops! You're here!"

"Roland!" Sara exclaimed, hugging him once he got to the bottom of the stairs. "What took you so long?"

"I was doing my homework," he said, eyes screwed shut as he squeezed her as tight as he could. "I didn't know you were coming!"

They chuckled and Richard said: "That's because we wanted to surprise you for Christmas!"

"Well, you certainly did," Robin replied. Sophie turned her head to find her father standing next to her mother, his arm wrapped around him as she smiled at the scene in their foyer. Her grandparents' luggage was piled right by the now closed door.

Sara frowned as she approached Regina. "I am so sorry for any inconvenience. We can stay at the hotel if it's easier."

Regina shook her head. "Nonsense. I've made up the spare bedroom. So why don't you two give me your coats while Robin hauls your luggage upstairs?"

"I can get the luggage," Richard told Robin. "You should help Regina with whatever smells so delicious."

"That would be Mom's lasagna," Sophie replied proudly. "It's her specialty. That and apple pie."

He rubbed his stomach. "Both sound delicious."

Regina smiled, leaning against Robin. "Dinner should be ready soon, maybe a half hour. That should give you some time to get settled in while Robin sets the table."

Smiling, Roland tugged on their grandmother's hand. "Come on, Nana. I want to show you my room!"

"Okay," Sara said, laughing. "I'd love to see it. And yours too, Sophie, if you want."

"Of course," Sophie replied, excited to let her grandparents see more of her life. She turned to her grandfather as he collected the luggage. "Do you want me to carry something upstairs for you, Pops?"

He rubbed his chin before picking up a duffel bag. After testing its weight, he held it out to her. "Here you go. And thank you, sweetheart."

She followed her brother and grandmother upstairs, guiding her grandfather into the guest bedroom. Regina had changed all the sheets and blankets, placing a thick quilt that had been in the Mills family forever, from what Sophie understood, on it. She had also quickly vacuumed while airing out the room, so it was still a bit chilly in the room.

Richard rolled their luggage into the room and let out a low whistle. "This is a nice room."

"Thank you," she replied. "Bathroom is next door, though you have to share with Roland and me. Mom and Daddy have their own."

"I see. Do you hog the bathroom?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes as he looked her up and down.

She frowned, thinking of her usual bathroom usage, and shook her head. "I don't think so."

He chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I'm just teasing you, Soph."

"Oh," she replied, still feeling confused.

Richard turned from her, placing his hands on his hips as he looked over the bags with a frown. "Shoot. I think I left I left one downstairs. Will you go get it for me, sweetheart?"

"Sure, Pops." She bounced out of the room. As she came down the stairs, she spotted the bag just past the dining room by the front door. All she had to do was grab it and head back upstairs.

As she crossed the entrance to the dining room, Sophie paused. Her father was setting the table as her mother entered from the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his midsection. "Not much longer," she told him.

He hummed, turning in her arms to face her. Robin gently pushed some hairs from her face. "Are you sure you're okay with my parents staying here? I know it was sudden and you haven't been feeling well lately…"

Regina nodded. "True, but I'm shaking it off, I think. And if not, it'll be nice to have some extra hands helping around here. It's clear they are not going to put their feet up and be waited on. They want to help."

"You pretty much have them pegged," he said, "but still…"

"It's a good a chance for all of us to get to know each other. Sophie and I can get to know your parents and they can get to know us. They can also get to know you and me as a couple and then all of us as a family," she argued.

Robin smiled, kissing her forehead. "You are a wise woman, Regina Mills."

"I know," she said, proud of herself. The timer went off in the kitchen and she pushed away from him. "I need to go take my lasagna out of the oven."

"Wait." He gently tugged her back in order to kiss her. Sophie grinned as she watched the scene, imprinting it on her memory. Other children her age would've taken such a scene for granted or just rolled their eyes in response, but she knew each moment she caught between her parents was special.

Regina broke the kiss before gently pushing his shoulder. "Enough fooling around, Mister. I need to go before the lasagna burns."

She walked back into the kitchen while Robin turned back to the dining room table, chuckling as he set out the plates. The moment over, Sophie grabbed the bag her grandfather wanted and hurried back upstairs, a goofy grin on her face the entire time.

* * *

"This feels weird," Henry said, scrunching his nose. His hands were deep in dough as he tried to knead it.

Lily shook her head. "Then why did you volunteer to do that? Why not offer to roll or use the cookie cutters with Roland?"

"Because I thought it would be cool," he replied, "not sticky."

Emma chuckled from where she was busy rolling out dough at the counter. "I warned you, kid."

Henry sighed. "I know."

Sophie giggled from her station at the counter, helping her grandmother scoop dough from a bowl and placing it on a tray. Sara glanced around, looking impressed. "This is quite the cookie making operation."

"We are a well-oiled machine thanks to Regina," Mal said, pulling out a cooked batched of cookies and placing them down to cool.

"Well, I also recruit only the best elves to help me," Regina replied, hugging Sophie close to her.

Emma glared at Regina. "Did you just call us elves?"

"I like being an elf!" Roland declared from where he sat at the table. He had paused in his task of pressing cookie cutters into dough Emma had already flattened with Mary Margaret's help. His brown eyes sparkled and he smiled brightly at Regina.

Regina let go of Sophie and she crouched down in front of Roland, tucking two fingers under his chin. "You're an amazing elf, just like your sister."

That made Roland's entire face light up and he started to bounce in his seat from excitement. Sophie knew he wasn't to be just like her and it made her feel important. It also made her more cautious about the example she set for him, knowing she was now a role model for him.

"So what do you do with all these cookies?" Sara asked as she handed Mal another tray ready for the oven.

Regina kissed Roland's forehead before standing up. "Most of them go to the annual Christmas Eve party but we all also keep some for our Christmas celebration."

"We eat them with hot chocolate by the tree as we watch Miracle on 34th Street," Sophie explained. "The original version with Natalie Wood."

"And all of you come?" Sara asked, looking around the room.

They all nodded and Mal leaned against the counter. "It's been tradition since those three were babies."

She motioned to Sophie, Lily and Henry. On cue, all three smiled at Sara, who laughed. "That sounds wonderful. I hope you don't mind Richard and me crashing it."

"Of course not," Regina replied. "We've expanded over the years to include many others, like Mary Margaret and David."

"And I'm bringing Killian this year," Emma said. "Robin and Roland are givens…"

"We also invited Uncle Will and I'm sure he's going to bring Ms. Belle," Sophie added. "She's the town librarian."

Sara smiled, nodding. "Your father has mentioned that Will is dating a wonderful woman named Belle. I'm very interested in meeting her."

"Ms. Belle is the best! She knows all the good books and is always so nice," Roland said. "I like her."

"She used to babysit me and she lets me help her at the library. Roland's right, she is the best," Sophie said, smiling at the thought of Belle.

Sara placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if both my grandchildren speak highly of her, now I really want to meet her."

"You'll love Belle. She and Will are really good together," Regina assured Sara as she returned to the bowl where she was combining ingredients.

"I'm sure I will," Sara replied. "Now, though, I want to know more about you two, Henry and Lily. You're my granddaughter's best friends and so that makes you pretty much my grandchildren too. So, tell me more about yourselves."

Henry and Lily looked at each other and shrugged. He smirked at the brunette beside him. "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman," Lily deadpanned, glaring at Henry. She then started to tell Sara more about herself as they continued making their cookies.

It thrilled Sophie that her grandmother was taking an interest in her friends and that she fit in so well with their family. She nearly bounced with Christmas joy as she continued to scoop more dough out onto tray, enjoying the time with her family.

* * *

Storybrooke's annual Christmas soiree was another success. Regina sipped her eggnog as she watched most of the townspeople mingle amongst themselves. A low roar of conversation underscored the holiday music performed by the town's jazz band, which alternated with the Storybrooke String Quartet. Sara sat at a table with Belle, deep in conversation about some author, while Richard schooled half the men in town in darts. Roland sat with other children at a table doing Christmas-related crafts and Sophie raced around with the older children as they played some holiday game. Regina figured her daughter would return home with a tear in her stockings at that rate and sighed. That was why she always bought extra.

"Everyone appears to be enjoying themselves," Robin said, wrapping his arm around her waist as he came up behind her. "Everyone I spoke to has been raving about it."

She raised her eyebrow as she looked up at him. "So you mean everyone? Because I have no doubt you've spoken to each and every person here tonight."

He laughed before shrugging. "I like to talk to my neighbors. And haven't you spoken to everyone here today?"

"Yes, but I'm the mayor," she told him. "I would be a poor politician if I just stood in the corner all night."

"As your significant other, wouldn't the same be true of me?" he countered, raising his eyebrow now in challenge to her.

She smiled. "I guess so."

He hummed, nodding as the string quartet started up a beautiful rendition of _The Christmas Song_. Smiling, Robin held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Regina?"

"Yes, you may," she said, taking his hand. She let him lead her to the dance floor and he gave her a little spin so that they faced each other. He took her right hand in one of his and placed his other hand on her left hip, moving them in time with the song.

Regina gripped his right arm with her left hand, leaning his shoulder free for her to rest her head on. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as he held her closer, dropping a kiss into her hair.

It felt wonderful to be in his arms, dancing to a Christmas classic while surrounded by their family, friends and the rest of Storybrooke. She never would've imagined this last Christmas and marveled at how much difference just once year made. Regina really owed Graham a rather large thank you present for finding al loophole in her request that he not tell Sophie who her father was. Without his contributions, her daughter never would've brought Robin back into their lives and Regina may have still thought he had abandoned her. They wouldn't have rekindled their love or gotten this second chance.

She opened her eyes, looking up at Robin through her lashes. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he replied. "I'm so glad we're together this Christmas."

"And more to come," she added, imagining future Christmases spent by his side.

He kissed her forehead. "And many more to come."

The song ended and the jazz band picked up with _Winter Wonderland_. Regina stepped back with a smile. "I should go check on everything for the toast."

"Okay," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "There's another Mills I want to dance with anyway."

She laughed, letting go so he could go get Sophie. Regina headed toward the back of the room where Granny supervised the pouring of the champagne and sparkling apple cider for the annual Mayor's Christmas Toast. It was one of her favorite duties—thanking everyone for making Storybrooke a great place to live, wishing them health and happiness and then expressing hope about the coming year.

Granny looked up as Regina approached, smiling. "Everything is almost ready, Madame Mayor. We're right on schedule."

"I had no doubt about that," she said, knowing how efficient the older woman was. She really had another reason for seeking Granny out, one she wasn't quite ready to tell Robin yet. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

Regina took a deep breath, knowing Granny will be discreet and not ask any questions. "Can you make sure I get the sparkling apple cider tonight? I don't want to have champagne."

Granny looked her over before a knowing smile graced her lips. She nodded. "No problem, Regina. I'll see to it myself."

"Thank you." Regina rested her hand on Granny's arm for a moment before excusing herself.

She glanced over at the dance floor, smiling as she watched Robin twirling Sophie around. The skirt of her forest green Christmas dress spun out as well, revealing the black tulle underneath. It matched the lace that covered Sophie's arms. She had fallen in love with the dress and begged Regina to buy it the moment she saw it. Regina had then spent an hour before the party curling Sophie's hair and she was pleased with how they held up, though the green ribbon she had tied into a bow had slipped. The bow was drooping on the right side of her head.

"Mom! Look!" Roland ran up to her, holding up his craft. It was a Santa made from his hand print, with cotton balls glued to form his beard and red glitter covering his hat. A big smile peeked from under the beard.

"It's beautiful, Roland," she said, taking it from him. She smiled at him. "We'll hang this up as soon as we get home. I'm sure Santa will want to see it too."

He cheered, hugging her tightly. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"You're the best," she said, taking his hand. "Let's go put this with my purse and then we'll go get your father and sister. It's almost time for the toast."

"Toast?" he asked, confused. "Why are we having toast?"

She chuckled, leading him over to their table. "No, sweetheart. In this case, it's a speech said before we have drinks. It's usually to honor someone or something. Tonight, I'll be honoring everyone in town."

"Cool," he said, following her onto the dance floor with a bounce in his step.

The music stopped and Sophie ran over to her, Robin following at a slower pace. "Is it time for the toast, Mom?" she asked eagerly.

"It is," she confirmed as Granny came around with a tray of drinks. She handed out flutes to them all, winking as she handed Regina hers. It was the sign that Regina had the sparkling cider and not the champagne, like she had requested.

Everyone gathered around the dancefloor, forming little groups either by family or friends. They all held their choice of drink and Regina smiled at them all as her family stood by her side.

"This has certainly been a very exciting year for Sophie and me," she started. "I know we're not the only ones. I know in my heart that each and every one of you has a story about this year, whether good or bad. Yet here we are, together. Because in the end, Storybrooke is much more than a town. We're a family. You've all proven that to me the past few months and reminded me why it is such an honor for me to call myself your mayor."

She held her flute high. "So here's to all of you. I wish you happy holidays, health in the New Year and may we always remember what's important in life. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the sentiment before taking sips of their drinks. Regina sipped her cider, feeling the bubbly and sweet liquid fill her mouth and then slide down her throat. She finished it off with another gulp, placing the empty flute on a passing tray. No one would be the wiser that it wasn't champagne she had drunk.

With the toast finished, most people started to shrug on their coats to head out to their other Christmas Eve traditions. She knew some of Italian descent, like Marco, were heading off to their dinner of seven fishes ahead of Midnight Mass. Others were heading to candlelight services at their own places of worship while most parents were trying to corral their children home in order to be in bed before Santa arrived.

"We've got clean up handled, Madam Mayor," Leroy assured her in his gruff voice. "Why don't you head home with your family?"

She smiled at him, nodding. "Thank you, Leroy. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." He nodded back at her and then headed off to oversee the clean up of the town hall.

Robin took her hand. "Before we go, can we get some family pictures in front of the tree? It's absolutely beautiful."

"Ruby did do an amazing job this year," Regina agreed. She looked at the giant evergreen tree in the corner, decorated with large, multicolor bulbs that magnified the colored lights wrapped around its boughs. Tinsel rested over the edges, leading up to the star placed at the very top. It was picture perfect.

Emma agreed to take their pictures, holding Robin's phone as he gathered everyone together. He stood next to Regina, Roland in front of him and Sophie next to her. Richard and Sara flanked the group, all smiling as Emma took a few shots of them. Sara then took the phone from her, taking a few pictures of Robin, Regina and their children.

"Okay, kids, came stand by Pops. I want to get a picture of your parents," Sara said.

Sophie took Roland's hand and led him over to Richard, who wrapped his arms around both children. They stood there, smiling as they watched Robin wrap his arm around Regina's waist and pull her close. Regina turned into him a bit, resting her hand over his heart as they smiled at the camera.

Frowning, Sara lowered the phone and shook her head. "There's something missing."

"You're right, Mum. And I know just what it is," Robin said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. Opening it, he held it out to Regina. "You should be wearing this."

She gasped as she took in the small but exquisite diamond in a vintage setting. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Robin kneel before her, holding up the ring box. "Regina Mills, we fell in love eleven years ago on a beach during what was the perfect summer. I had every intention of spending my life with you back then and while it seemed life didn't think then was the right moment, our journeys have managed to come together once more. The past six months have proven that we are stronger together and that allows us to overcome anything.

"I want us to continue this journey together, facing every obstacle as a team. Regina Mills, will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

A lump formed in her throat, almost preventing her from answering his question. It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise yet she was still caught off guard though it was happiness that brought the tears to her eyes. She managed to gasp out a raspy "Yes" though and he smiled, putting the ring on her finger as their family cheered.

Robin rose back to his feet and she grabbed his face, kissing him hard. He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her middle yet again. They broke the kiss and Regina leaned against him, facing the camera as she rested her hand—ring clearly on display—against his chest again. "Is this better?" she asked Sara.

"Perfect," her future mother-in-law said, beaming. "Now, say Merry Christmas."

They said it in unison, allowing Sara to take a few pictures before Robin insisted it was time to get home before Santa passed them over because Roland and Sophie were still awake. It prompted the children to scramble to get their coats while Regina chuckled. She glanced at her ring again and thought of the gift she had waiting for Robin at home, hoping he was as happy about it as she was about hers.

* * *

It took almost an hour after they got home to settle the children down into bed. Roland insisted on supervising as Regina put out the cookies and milk for Santa and then watched as Sophie added some carrot slices for the reindeer. They then all cuddled up on the couch as Richard read _T'was the Night Before Christmas_. Robin and Regina then herded the two children upstairs, got them changed into pajamas and watched over as they brushed their teeth. Once they were tucked in, Robin bid goodnight to his parents before ascending into the attic.

He carried down the presents from Santa and placed them under the tree as well as in Roland's and Sophie's stockings. Snagging a cookie, he made sure to take a big bite and wash it down with a big gulp of milk. Robin then grabbed the carrot sticks, munching on them as he headed back upstairs and to the bedroom—ready to turn in for the night.

The light was on in the bathroom and he could hear Regina going about her nightly routine. He glanced at her nightstand, smiling when he saw her engagement ring once again in its box for safe keeping. Joy spread through him. They were engaged and one day, they would be married.

At last.

Robin changed out of his suit and tie, hanging them up neatly in his closet. He was tempted to take off his undershirt and boxers as well to surprise Regina but he thought better of it. She was just recovering from her bug and needed rest. There was plenty of time to celebrate their engagement.

He pulled out a pair of pajama pants covered in little snowmen and slipped them on. Climbing under the covers, he turned down Regina's side and propped himself up by his elbow to wait for her.

She emerged from the bathroom, flipping off the light. A smile tugged on her lips as she studied him. "Santa came?" she asked.

"He did," Robin confirmed, patting the bed. "We should get some rest. Christmas is the one day of the year Roland does wake up early."

Regina chuckled but didn't climb into bed. Instead, she pulled out a little white box from her nightstand and held it out to him. "I want you to have this now," she said.

"Okay," he replied, taking the box as he sat up. Curiosity flooded him and he gave her a cheeky grin. "Do I get a clue?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head as she watched him with nervousness in her eyes. "Just…open it. Please."

Curiosity gave way to concern and Robin undid the gold ribbon tied around the box before lifting the lid. His eyes were drawn to something taped under the lid, gray and black picture showing three small white blobs close together. Robin frowned as he studied it, wondering what the heck the picture was of. If he didn't know better, he would've thought it was a sonogram…

He glanced into the box and his heart skipped a beat when he saw two pairs of baby booties inside—one blue, one pink. Their toes pointed to two words written in Regina's elegant handwriting:

 _I'm pregnant_

A lump formed in his throat as he looked back at the sonogram. There wasn't much to make out, so he figured she wasn't far along. He also thought back to all her symptoms recently—fatigue, nausea, a sudden aversion to eggs, and increased tea consumption rather than her usual cups of coffee. Why hadn't he seen it before?

They had talked about and agreed to having more children. He knew Regina had talked to her doctor, was finishing out her last batch of birth control so it could clear her system. They had expected to start really trying in earnest toward the second half of the coming year, perhaps having another child in a couple years.

It seemed Mother Nature had other plans.

"Robin?" Regina asked, causing him to look up at her. She stood there, almost hugging herself and he could see the doubts crawling around her mind now in her eyes.

That wouldn't do.

He set down the box and stood, pulling Regina toward him. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered.

"Yes, we are," she whispered back. "Are you…Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," he replied before kissing her. His shock was wearing away and joy replaced it, bubbling inside him. They were engaged and going to have another child together.

He didn't think this Christmas could get any better.

When they parted, he saw tears running down her cheeks and he cupped her face, brushing them away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry. Did I give you a scare?"

"Just a little," she admitted. "I thought you were upset because it was so soon and not what we talked about…"

"Yes, it's sooner than we agreed but how can I be upset? We're having a baby." He pressed his hand to her stomach, imagining the being starting to form inside her womb.

She covered his hand with her own, smiling now. "I remembered that I thought Sophie was just a stomach bug so I decided to get a home pregnancy test on a whim. I took it at my office. When it came back positive, I booked an appointment with my doctor. That's where the sonogram comes from. Right now, I'm almost two months along."

"So when are you due?" he asked, trying to figure it out himself.

"August tenth," she replied. "Which means I'm going to be pregnant for the summer. Given how much Emma complained when she was pregnant with Henry, it's not going to be pleasant."

Robin frowned. "Roland was a winter baby so I'm not sure why the summer would be so awful…"

"I turned into a human furnace when I was pregnant with Sophie," Regina told him. "It was fine in the winter, even though everyone though I was nuts to be wearing lightweight clothing while snow piled up on the ground. But the spring was starting to get insufferable. I can't even imagine what the summer was like for Emma. What it's going to be like for me."

He rubbed her arms, smiling so wide he thought his face was going to crack. "We'll worry about that when the weather starts to change. For now, let's just be happy. We're having a baby!"

She laughed, hugging him again. He cupped her head with his hand, holding her close. "This is the best Christmas present ever. Thank you."

"No, thank you," she said softly. "I thought it was just going to be me and Sophie forever. And while that would've been more than enough, I am so happy to have you in our lives again. As well as Roland and now this baby. It's more than I could've ever asked Santa for."

"I feel the same," he whispered before pulling back. "Come on, you need your rest. You're growing an entire person."

She rolled her eyes but let him lead her to their bed. They climbed into it together and once he was sure they were all tucked in, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close again. "Merry Christmas, Regina."

"Merry Christmas, Robin," she whispered back before plunging the room into darkness. They drifted off to sleep together happily.

* * *

It was still early when Sophie woke up. She pushed back the covers and sleepily made her way to the bathroom, only to find it occupied. Unable to wait for whoever inside to finish, she turned and headed toward the staircase to use the downstairs bathroom.

She finished and washed her hands before stepping out into the quiet hallway. There seemed to be a pale blue filter in the house as the sun began to rise, chasing away the inky blackness of the night. Realizing it was morning, Sophie tiptoed toward the living room and peeked in. Piles of presents waited under the Christmas tree and her stocking as well as Roland's were now filled to capacity. Santa had been there and it appeared he had been very good to them.

Now all she had to do was wait for everyone else to wake up so they could open the presents.

That was going to feel like an eternity.

Sophie climbed back up the stairs, wondering if she could fall back asleep when she saw a light on in her parents' bedroom. Curious, she headed toward it to see what was going on. She peeked into the room, frowning when she saw their bed empty. Walking further into the room, she realized they were in the bathroom and when she stopped in front of the open door, she found her mother resting against the bathtub while Robin rubbed her back.

"Mom, are you okay? Did the virus come back?" she asked, stepping closer.

Robin smiled at her. "She's fine, Soph, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Sophie studied her mother, taking in her pale complexion. Regina certainly didn't look like she was fine.

"I think I need a little more sleep," Regina said, reaching out for Robin's hand. He helped her stand and she hugged Sophie. "Do you want to crawl into bed with me and your father, just like old times?"

Sophie smiled. It was her favorite part of Christmas morning, one she wasn't sure they would still do now that Robin was in their lives—she would wake early, crawl into her mother's bed and they would then sleep an extra hour or so before Regina would wake up and declare it time for presents.

"Yes, I do," she said, heading toward her parents' bed. She climbed in, taking the spot in the middle as her parents climbed in on their respective sides.

Regina curled around her, kissing her head. "Merry Christmas, Sophie," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Sophie replied, cuddling closer to her. She let her eyes close as she felt her father roll over to turn the lamp back off.

"Is it present time?" Roland yelled as he entered the room. Sophie opened her eyes and raised her head to find her little brother standing at the foot of the bed, smiling at them with anticipation in his eyes.

Robin shook his head. "Not yet, my boy. We're going to get a couple more hours of sleep."

"Why don't you join us?" Regina offered. "It's tradition."

Cheering, Roland climbed into bed and crawled until he was snuggled between Sophie and their father. He burrowed under the blankets and smiled at everyone. "I like this tradition."

"It's a bit of tight fit," Sophie said, feeling a bit squished between her brother and her mother.

Regina chuckled, rolling closer to the edge to give Sophie some more room. "It is. We're probably going to have to get a bigger bed."

"I'll put it on our list for the new year," Robin murmured, sounding like he was halfway asleep already.

Sophie yawned, realizing she was going to join him soon too. Especially with the warmth of her entire family filling the blankets. It was cozy and perfect.

Merry Christmas to them.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun had come up and everyone had woken for Christmas morning. Though Sophie thought her mother still looked pale, Regina seemed to be in good spirits as they all opened their presents. She didn't even make any comments about the wrapping paper that now covered their living room floor.

 _That_ was a Christmas miracle.

Regina pulled out two more wrapped presents, holding them out to Sophie and Roland. "These are for you from someone very special."

"Who?" Sophie asked, noticing there was no name listed on the tag except her own.

Her mother settled back down next to Robin, taking his hand as she smiled. "Open it and you'll find out."

Confused, Sophie shrugged and tore into the wrapping as Roland did the same thing beside her. Both found white boxes and they lifted the lids together. Sophie pulled out the t-shirt inside and read it out loud. "Best Big Sister Ever."

"Best Big Brother Ever," Roland read, holding up his shirt as well. He frowned and looked at their parents. "I'm not a big brother. I'm a little brother."

"You're not a big brother yet," Robin said, smiling widely, "but you will be."

Sophie looked between her parents, both beaming, and it clicked. Gasping, she clutched the shirt closer to her chest. "Are you having a baby?"

"I am," her mother confirmed. "I'm due in August."

"Did you hear that, Sara? We're going to be grandparents. Again," Richard said, smiling at his wife.

Sophie didn't hear her grandmother's response as she launched herself at her parents. She hugged her mother, tightly. "Congratulations, Mommy," she whispered.

"Thank you," Regina whispered, rubbing her back. "I know this is a lot of change in a short amount of time and a baby will mean a bigger adjustment than when your father and brother moved in…"

"I know but I'll handle it. And I'll help you," Sophie said. "I promise."

She felt her father kiss her head as Roland then said: "I'll help too! Can I get a hug, Mom?"

"Of course," Regina said. Sophie shifted in her mother's arms so Roland could join them. They hugged each other as Robin watched, smiling brighter than Sophie had ever seen him smile. He leaned closer, trying to get his arms around them in an awkward but still perfect group hug.

Sophie had never told her mother about the secret letters she would write to Santa the past few Christmases after she learned how to address a letter herself. Her grandmother kept stamps in her desk and Sophie would sneak one, stick it on her letter and send it off from the mailbox at the library. In them, she would ask to have a large family like she saw on the television in addition to whatever toy she asked Santa for at the mall. She hoped that Santa would one day be able to find her father and bring him to her, along with a bevy of aunts and uncles and cousins so it wouldn't just be her, her mother and her grandmother. Eventually, she thought, siblings would also join the family for her to play with as well.

After they lost Cora, though, Sophie realized that even if she didn't have a traditional family like she saw on TV, she had a large family. She had her aunts, her friends and almost the entire town as her family. They all supported her and Regina as they grieved, helping them move on with their lives. Sophie finally loved her non-traditional family and though she still wished it included her father, she didn't write to Santa that year.

However, Santa had granted her wish. She had her father and now a new brother as well as two grandparents. She surveyed the living room as she stayed cuddled to her mother's side, taking in the new members of her large and non-traditional family. It was one she wouldn't trade for anything and she hoped she could teach her new brother or sister the same thing once he or she was old enough to understand.

"Merry Christmas," Robin said, looking at all of them.

Roland nodded. "And God bless us, everyone!"

They all laughed and Regina squeezed Roland, making him laugh as well. She then said she was making them all Christmas breakfast and Sara offered to help. Robin clapped his hands, telling Roland and Sophie that they were going to clean up the wrapping paper before they started to play with their toys. As they did that, Sophie decided it was already the best Christmas she had ever had.

But she had a feeling next Christmas was going to be even better.

* * *

 **A/N 2** : I hope you enjoyed this peek in to the future! I hope to return with more chapters of Building a Family proper soon enough!

-Mac


End file.
